


First Glance

by Skylawolf



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Cooks, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Fluff, Bucky is kind of an idiot, F/M, Fluff, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Seriously it's barely there, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, very tiny amount of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-02-27 19:52:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18745948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylawolf/pseuds/Skylawolf
Summary: Bucky makes the reader an apology dinner after ignoring her after so long.





	First Glance

It always comes as a shock when people treat him with respect or kindness. He never felt he deserved it. James Buchanan Barnes was definitely a changed man since living in Wakanda. After he had recovered, Tony and Steve talked. Tony was willing to talk to Bucky and let him live in the new Avengers compound.

No one, however, shocked him as much as (Y/N) (L/N). He knew she'd be different at first glance. He had met her when he first arrived. Apparently, everyone on the team was given an assistant, and she was his. She was kind to him and understanding. She didn't push when he needed space and made sure that when he wasn't feeling well, he would have something to make him feel better.

He had yet to look at her. He couldn't do it when he knew that she knew all about him. The team had noticed and hadn't let it go, especially not Steve. After all, Steve was who he was arguing with right now. He continued to sit on his couch as Steve continued to talk.

"Buck, if you would just look at her you'd see it! She doesn't hate you or dislikes you, and she definitely isn't scared of you. She wouldn't be helping you nearly as much as she has been if she was. In fact, half the stuff she does for you isn't specified at all in her contract, and yet she still does it for you." Steve was tired of watching his best friend avoid looking at her. He hardly even talked to her unless he had to.

"You don't get it, Steve! That's why I can't look at her or talk to her. She should be afraid of me, and she should hate me after everything Hydra made me do!"

Steve shook his head. "You said it yourself, Buck. They made you do those things, that's why she's not afraid. She knows that wasn't really you."

Bucky sighed and didn't respond. He didn't want to continue arguing with his best friend. Steve took his sudden silence as his cue to leave.

"If you'd talk to her more you'd understand. I'll leave you alone." The door shut quickly behind him.

"He's right, you know." A voice spoke from behind Bucky. He sighed again.

"Go away, Nat." He didn't want to argue with anyone else. All he truly wanted was to be alone right now. Was that really too much to ask? "I don't want to talk about it."

"Then you don't have to, but you are going to listen." Natasha's words were spoken firmly, leaving no room for argument. She moved to sit down next to him. She knew that if she stayed standing, it would feel like a lecture to him.

"She really cares for you. Everyone else on the team and the other assistants have talked to her. We can all see what's going on. You said you don't want to hurt her, right?" He nodded, and she continued. "You already have." 

His head snapped up to look at her. "When?" This was the exact opposite of what he wanted, but he couldn't remember when he had come anywhere close enough to hurt her.

"Every time you don't look her in the eye, or the times it seems like you're ignoring her, or how about when you actively avoid her." Her voice was cold, and her eyes were sharp. "You've never hurt her physically, but emotional pain can cut a hell of a lot deeper than a knife."

Bucky looked away from her and put his head in his hands. "How do I fix it?" He whispered. He was mostly talking to himself, but Natasha gave him an answer anyway.

"You go to her and talk about it. Tell her why you were the way you were, and you change. Let her know that it's going to take time. This isn't something that's going to get fixed by one conversation, but it's a start." She lightly patted his back and stood up. "I'll leave you alone now."

She hardly made a sound as she left the room. Though even if she had, he wouldn't have been able to hear it as he was lost in his thoughts. 

He needed to make it up, so he set to work. He came up with a plan to apologize and started to put it in action. He'd asked Tony for a small favor, and he'd delivered. There was no one on the shared floor when he started to set up the candles. He'd learned from Clint what her favorite scent was and from Wanda what her favorite meal was. He was going to cook for her.

He was nervous. Everything was in place, and he had changed out of the clothes he'd cooked in. (Y/N) was seconds away from walking through the elevator doors.

When she did, it was the first time he really made an effort to look at her, despite the screaming in the back of his mind telling him not to. 

"What's all this for?" She asked as she looked around the room. The table was set with food on the plates and a candle in the middle. The lights were low, and Bucky was standing not too far from it all.

"It's an apology." He had so much more to say, but seeing her now, his mind had gone blank. 

"You really didn't have to do all this. I would have been fine with a card or something. Don't get me wrong this is the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me, but it must have taken a while to do." She felt a little bad that he'd put in so much work for her.

"You deserve it. To be honest, I don't understand how you've put up with me for so long, but I'm thankful for it."

"Then why did you ignore me?" That single question that made him feel more guilty than anything.

"I've recovered," He started. "But sometimes I still lash out. Sometimes it's because of a nightmare or a panic attack and other times it's for no reason at all. I didn't and still don't want to hurt you."

"You said you recovered," She paused. "But I still think you're in recovery. I really don't think anyone has ever fully recovered from something. I'll be here every step of the way. There's a reason I'm still here and not looking for another job. I care about you, all of you, even the dark parts of you."

Bucky sighed out of relief. She wasn't going to leave. "Thank you, doll."

"You don't have to thank me, but, I am interested in what you cooked, it smells amazing." She smiled at him. 

Bucky's face flushed red. "Right, yeah, um, I asked Wanda what you're favorite meal was, and I made that. Hopefully, it's up to your standards."

She stepped forward to him and gently laid a hand on his left arm. "I don't care if it's not up to my standards, I'll eat it anyway. I'm sure it'll be great though."

Bucky placed his right hand over hers and then gently took it in his own and led her to the table. He pulled out her chair and then pushed it back in once she was comfortable. 

He took his seat across from her and for the rest of the night they ate and talked about whatever topic came up. He knew she would be different at first glance and he was right.


End file.
